A Fangtastic Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Another girl, who is a writer, gets a huge surprise when she meets a new student. But what is he really? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, and special guest is Skellington Girl, whose nickname is Kelli in this story.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Fangtastic Friend**

Kelli was not having a very good day. A few bullies were giving her a hard time and she did not feel like dealing with them. She walked slowly into her classroom and saw her friends waiting for her, but the bullies were waiting too.

"I wish I could just leave this place!" She said to herself. As she sat down, she saw a tall, young man walk in. She had never seen him before. He was tall, handsome with jet black hair and green eyes. He looked around the room a bit and then saw a seat beside Kelli. He gave her a small grin and walked over to her.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Kelli responded sweetly.

"That's my seat and WHO are you?" A deep voice growled. Kelli turned and saw the head bully looking at both of them, named Brick.

"I didn't know there were assigned seats," the new teen responded.

"There's not, but this is still mine, now move." Brick hissed. The other teen stood up and was now towering over Brick. Brick was now uncertain about his rudeness.

"I, uh…actually my seat is over there." Brick said as he walked away. Kelli just sat in silence and then waited for the class to begin; she kept peeking at the newcomer and blushing when he would look at her and grin. After class, she began to walk home. She turned and saw that he was walking a bit faster to catch up to her, but she felt a bit nervous around him so she walked a bit faster to stay ahead of him. After walking a block, she turned and saw that he was gone.

"Well, I guess that's that." She said sadly. She then turned and walked into a muscular chest. She then heard a deep chuckle.

"You didn't lose me that easily…now, how did you enjoy class?" He smiled.

"I thought it was a bit boring actually. Nothing exciting happens here," she sighed.

"Really?" He cocked a curious brow.

"Yes," she said, now rubbing her arms as it was now getting cold. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, but she then noticed that he was looking a bit different himself. His eyes were changing and he was becoming taller. She then felt him release her from his gentle hug and his hands became claw-like and he became muscular. His teeth became sharper and he formed a black mask. She was now looking at a creature!

"Now…do not panic Kelli…," he said as he walked towards her. Her voice was stuck in her throat and she tried to walk backwards.

"MMMMMMM-"

"Now…remain calm…," he said, now walking a bit faster towards her.

"MONSTER!" She screamed as she turned and tried to run, but he pounced on her.

"Shhh! Easy!"

"P-Please don't eat me!"

"Kelli, shhhhh!"

"How do you know my name?!" She panicked as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"It was on your backpack, now calm down!" He said as he held her closer. She was about to scream again when she felt him press his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to move back, but he placed both hands on each side of her face and held her face in place as his lips massaged hers. Finally, he released her.

"W-why did you kiss me?!"

"It was the only way to keep you calm…now, relax." He smiled as he rubbed her back. She tried to stand up, but he gently pulled her to his chest. "Now shhh…it's alright."

"W-What are you?"

"I'm an alien. I am called a Vladat."

"A Vladat?"

"Yes…I am something similar to an alien vampire." He responded. Kelli jumped up, but he pinned her back down and gently straddled her legs. "Easy…now easy! I won't harm you. I only suck energy."

"EEEEEnergy….Y- you're not here to suck my blood either?" Kelli stuttered. He then knelt down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Does that answer your question?"

"B-But…"

"I'm here to protect you all. I am the Plumber that is responsible for protecting this part of Earth."

"Plumber? What's your name?"

"Vamps. I will explain what a Plumber is later. Now that we are introduced, do you want to go for a short trip into space?"

"W-Well, my parents will be looking for me."

"Then, let's make it quick!" He smiled. He then picked Kelli up and flew to his space ship. They flew around the Earth a few times and Kelli could do nothing but smile. This was the best time of her life. But after a few minutes, it was time to go back home. He placed her on the ground right in front of her house, but she stopped. She felt sad that it was over.

"What's wrong, Kelli?" Vamps asked softly.

"I-I didn't want the fun to end." She said sadly. He then leaned down and kissed her gently on the head. She giggled.

"Don't be upset. I will be around. Especially now that I have met you." He smiled. He then ran his hands through her hair and walked her up the stairs. Kelli's mom answered the door happily.

"Kelli! Glad your home! Dinner's waiting!" She smiled.

"Mom! I want you to meet…." At that moment, she stopped because when she turned Vamps was gone.

"Meet who dear?"

"He was here a minute ago."

"Well, maybe I can meet him another time. Now come on in honey." Her mother smiled. As Kelli walked in, she turned around one more time and saw Vamps in the distance crouched on a tree branch. His light green eyes gave her a friendly wink and then he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Skellington Girl, this was for you.**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
